


Sneaking In To Cuddle

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Ani: A Parody - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Jeffrey and Emily are sleeping apart for two weeks while they're cleared to share a room. One week in and Jeffrey can't stand it anymore, so he sneaks down to Emily's dormitory.
Relationships: Jeffrey Tarkin/Emily
Kudos: 2





	Sneaking In To Cuddle

Jeffrey lay awake, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. On any normal night, he’d be out before his head even hit the pillow, but ever since the retrieval turned help Ani achieve his dreams mission, ever since marrying Emily and achieving his own dream, Jeffrey had found himself unable to fall asleep. He’d grown so accustomed to having Emily cuddled up next to him that it felt impossible to even think about sleeping any other way.

God, he missed her. Everything about her. He missed her warmth and the soft sound of her breathing. He missed how she’d wrap her arms around him and snuggle close and how she’d mumble his name in her sleep. He just missed her being there.

Logically, he knew there wasn’t any reason to actually miss her, he’d seen her only a few hours ago and she was only three floors below, but he’d forgotten just how lonely the nights alone in his room were.

Not to mention how cold it was. His room, the entire Death Star, was freezing at night.

Jeffrey couldn’t wait until the higher-ups and floor coordinator cleared them to be able to share a room. Even in normal circumstances, the process of clearing spouses took a long time, but with Jeffery being a Moff and Emily being a stormtrooper some extra measures and some investigation were being done. There were far too many prior wrongdoings and foul play that happened between higher-ups and stormtroopers, usually against their wills, that meant for some double-checking, just in case.

The thought made Jeffrey feel a little sick, and so he dealt with two weeks’ separation. Two weeks of separation so everyone else could confirm everything was all okay and then they had forever to share a room and share a bed. Forever to hold each other and fall asleep in the warmth of each other’s arms. One week down, one to go.

But God, did he miss her. And she was only one floor down…

He rolled onto his side with a huff, staring at the flashing lights of his holoclock as he weighed up the pros and cons of what he was thinking of doing.

On one hand, he could get in a lot of trouble for this, they could be apart for longer or not be able to share at all as punishment. Plus, sneaking into a dormitory of female stormtroopers would be extremely hard to justify if he was caught.

On the other hand, however, was how much he missed her. They were married, they could share a bed, and none of the other stormtroopers would dob them in, they wouldn’t tattle on a person as high up as Jeffrey, and they were all well aware they were married (The whole damn station knew they were married!)

His mind made up, Jeffrey sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sliding his feet into the pair of slippers beside his bed. He snatched the keys from his table and left his room, sneaking down the hall. The Death Star was eerily silent, making any movement obvious. He needed to be quiet.

Taking the stairs that lined the living quarter levels instead of the elevators that were connected to the entire station as not to alert anyone he was out of his room, he quickly located the dormitory he knew Emily slept in and swiped his key, sliding through the crack and shutting it again quickly so no major light could make it through.

He crept through the room to Emily’s bed, sitting on the edge of it carefully. She was facing the wall, back turned to him, and he leaned down to her and grasped her shoulder softly, shaking her gently. 

“Em, honey, wake up,” He whispered as he shook her. She stirred, turning over so she was now facing him, though she remained asleep.

Jeffrey smiled when he saw he face, it was a rare occurrence he got to see her without her helmet on, for obvious reasons, and he loved it when he got to see her gorgeousness properly. “Honey, it’s me, wake up.”

A small, sleepy smile spread across her face, her eyes still closed, and she started to mumble incoherently.

“Emily, honey!”

Finally, Emily’s eyes opened and she looked up at Jeffrey with sleep hazed confusion. “Jeffrey?” She questioned, sliding upwards and rubbing her eyes, “Love, what are you doing in here?” She shuffled over to make room for him, and he shifted to properly sit on her bed.

“I miss you, I can’t sleep without you anymore. It’s impossible. Do you mind if I sleep in here with you?” He asked, reaching to hold her hands.

“I feel the same, I understand, and I’d love for you to sleep in here, but won’t you get in trouble for just being in here, let alone sleeping in here? And what about the others?” Emily bit her lip, sending a nervous glance around the room and to the bunks surrounding her.

“No one will know, I’ll leave before anyone wakes up. Please?” Jeffrey asked again, assuring her with a squeeze to her hands.

Emily sighed, nodding. “Okay. I trust you.”

Jeffrey smiled, slipping off his slippers and sliding under her covers, pulling her straight into his arms once he settled. “So much better already,” He mumbled, trailing his fingers down her back and pressing kisses into her hair.

Emily hummed contentedly, nudging her face into the crook of his neck and hooking her leg over his, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Much, much better.”

He smiled down at her and squeezed her, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of hers. The next morning he’d have to find a way to hide where he was and pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened, but he wasn’t worried about that now. He had his love in his arms and he could finally sleep.

All was good in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserve so much more than what they were given, I love them.


End file.
